Bad Kissingen Airfield
| image = | caption = | IATA = | ICAO = EDFK | type = Public | owner = | operator = | city-served = | location = Bad Kissingen, Germany | elevation-f = 653 | elevation-m = 199 | website = | coordinates = | pushpin_map = Germany Bavaria | pushpin_mapsize = 250 | pushpin_map_caption = Location of airfield in Bavaria, Germany | pushpin_label = EDFK | pushpin_label_position = bottom | metric-rwy = y | r1-number = 17/35 | r1-length-m = 805 | r1-length-f = 2641 | r1-surface = Grass | footnotes = }} Bad Kissingen Airfield is an airfield in Germany, located about 1 mile north of Bad Kissingen in Bavaria. It supports general aviation and light aircraft up to by planes of up to 3,000 kg. History Origins of the airfield begin in August 1936 when the German Army "Baron von Manteuffel" Kaserne was constructed, although there was no airfield component to the garrison. During World War II, Bad Kissingen was declared an "open city" and escaped Allied bombing. With all of its sanatoriums, hotels and nursing homes, the city serves as a rest center for sick and injured German soldiers. On 7 April 1945, Third US Army troops enter the city without a fight. The aerodrome was built by the United States Army Air Forces in August 1945 as a liaison airfield for the United States occupation forces in the Bad Kissingen area. Originally constructed with a Pierced Steel Planking runway, the steel was removed in 1948 and transported to the Berlin area for use in the construction of Tegel Airport. On 6 June 1945 the Headquarters of Ninth Air Force moved from Chantilly, France to Bad Kissingen. On 1 November 1945, the XII Tactical Air Command moved to Bad Kissingen from Erlangen and replaced the Ninth Air Force. On 10 November 1947 the XII Tactical Air Command was inactivated at Bad Kissingen In early 1948, the airfield was turned over to the United States Army. During 1949, an additional 30 acres of land are requisitioned and added to the Kaserne. The PX, Commissary, EM Club, Gym, Bowling Alley were constructed on part of this addition. Another section was used for an ammunition storage area. In 1953, another 23 acreas are added to the kaserne. The additional land was used for construction of dependent housing. On 17 February 1953, pursuant to GO #1, Hqs USAREUR, Manteuffel Kaserne was redesignated as Daley Barracks in honor of Technician Fifth Grade William T. Daley, HHB, 94th Rcn Sq (Mecz), who was awarded posthumously the Distinguished Service Cross for extraordinary heroism during World War II. Daley Barracks was part of the Manteuffel-Kaserne/Daley Barracks NATO facilities until 1993 when the Americans withdrew from Bad Kissingen after the Cold War ended. Today, the airfield is used primarily by local light aircraft and gliders. See also * Transport in Germany * List of airports in Germany References * IX Engineer Command ETO Airfields * Johnson, David C. (1988), U.S. Army Air Forces Continental Airfields (ETO), D-Day to V-E Day; Research Division, USAF Historical Research Center, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. * Maurer, Maurer. Air Force Combat Units of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1983. . * Great Circle Mapper External links * Category:Airports in Germany Category:Airfields of the United States Army Air Forces in Germany Category:Bad Kissingen Category:Aviation in Bavaria Category:Airports established in 1945